Is Normal Too Much To Ask For
by wolfquaffle
Summary: After the Titan War, Annabeth spends the year with Percy and his new friends at Goode, but what happens when his mortal friends become suspicious of the strange couple? Yes, its another Annabeth goes to Goode story. Im sorry. I wrote this for my friends and it atually turned out pretty cool. Yes it is slightly corny, but i like it. Dont take my word for it though, read it.
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN PJO! UNCLE RICK OWNS IT AS HE IS A GENIUS. I ONLY OWN MY OWN CARACTERS.**

**Now that thats over with, I can apologize for giving you people another Percy in High School story. Im Sorry! I'm not going to tell you that this one is different because the only thing thats different about it is that i wrote it for a friend of mine, almost as a joke. Im putting it up because it turned out pretty awesomely. IF YOU DONT WANT ANOTHER CORNY ANNABETH GOES TO GOODE STORY, THEN DONT READ! Also this is the first story i put up, so dont be a meanie.**

-Percy-

BBRRRIIIIINNNNNG

I awoke to the obnoxious blaring of the alarm clock, slightly dreading the day. While everyone dreads the first day of school after summer, I had a specially reserved hate for this one. After the whole Titan War this summer, I wasnt ready to go back to a somewhat normal life. The only positive thing I had to look forward to this year was Annabeth. Her dad had let her come stay with us and go to school with me. I was glad as she would be my ray of sunshine in the shadows that always strayed after a battle. I yawned and slowly got out of bed, sleepily putting on some clothes; jeans, a blue shirt and sneakers, nothing special. I tried to fix my hair, but there was really no solution to its unruliness.

"Percy!" I heard an impatient voice call. "Hurry up or we're both going to be late!" Annabeth poked her head in before continuing, "It's the first day of school! Do you want to get us in trouble even before the school year starts? I swear Seaweed Brain, if you do I'll-nphh" Her rant was cut off by me planting my lips on her, smirking as her anger slowly evaporated.

As quickly as I kissed her, I brushed past her, grabbed my backpack and started walking to the door. As I reached the front door, I turned to see her still standing in the exact same spot with a dreamy look on her face. "Well Wise Girl?" I teased, "What are you waiting for? Wouldn't want to be late for our first day of school now would we?" Her dreamy look snapped with a look of barely contained fury. She muttered something including Seaweed Brain as she hurried past me and to Paul's car.

"Percy?" She asked, confused as we walked up to my car. "Why on earth are there hoof prints on the car?" She looked over her shoulder incredulously at me, wondering how on earth I could've managed that.

I scratched my neck nervously. "Oh right... That. Blackjack kind of landed on the hood when Beckendorf came to pick me up before the attack on the Princess Andromeda..." I looked at her sheepishly, knowing she would find a way to blame me, instead she just laughed and got in the car, shaking her head. I got in the car and began driving to school. Paul had given me this car after he got a raise from the school and bought himself a new, undented, car. We drove in near silence, still slightly sleepy and tense for the new school year.

As we walked in, we got our information packets from the front desk, sliding through the mass of students also ushering for their packets. We quietly slipped out and found our lockers which were, luckily, near each other. We only had one locker separating us. We sat against the lockers together to check our schedules. Mine seemed to read:

Precens Jckaons - Yaer 11

Clcauluos, roow 1635

Mriane Boilygo, room 2103

P.E., gmyuasuim

Ancniet Sutedis, room 1793

Lnuch

Enligsh, romo 2001

Antomay, room 1253

Eclevtie: Simminwg, pool

Great. My dyslexia was acting up. It took me a couple more minutes to actually figure out what my classes were. I looked over to Annabeth and saw that she was having the same problem. When we finally both finished, we started comparing schedules to see which classes we shared.

"We have Calculous, Gym, Lunch and Ancient Studies together." Annabeth summed up after reviewing both timetables. "That's good! The only differences are that I have Architecture instead of Marine Biology, Physics instead of Anatomy and and Tutoring as my elective." she laughed, "You really chose Marine Biology and Swimming? That's not very fair considering that you can breath underwater and talk to fish." She smirked, finding my class choices funny.

"What about you?" I countered, "Are you going to be teaching the Architecture class and tutoring the teachers?" If my classes were unfair, so were hers.

She turned to me, jokingly stern. "Oh shut up!" She laughed attempting to give me a shove, but it only ended in me turning her so she laid in my lap. I smiled down at her startled face and was just about to kiss her, when we were interrupted by a nervous coughing. We looked up to find a very embarrassed looking girl staring down at us.

"Umm.. I umm... That's my locker..." She muttered hesitantly, pointing at the locker in between mine and Annabeth's.

Annabeth and I hurriedly jumped up and apart, both our faces slightly red from the situation. "I'm sorry... We were just... " I started, but quickly gave up trying to give and explanation. "I'm Percy," I said as she opened her locker and put away her belongings. "And this is Annabeth. What's your name."

She closed the door and looked back at me, hesitantly smiling. "I'm Shania." I watched as she studied me over. "I recognize you... Aren't you the swim captain?" I nodded, surprised she recognized me from last year. "Aren't you also the kid that randomly left school a lot last year?"

Annabeth started snickering as I nervously scratched my neck. "Umm.. yeah..." I might've known how to act when faced with a monster, but when faced with this kind of situation, I was totally unprepared. I looked at her expectant face, waiting for an explanation. "I had some... Family business to take care of..." At this Annabeth couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

Shania turned to face her and seemed to be trying to analyze Annabeth. "I'm sorry, but who are you? Are you new?" I realized that Shania's shyness had all but completely evaporated, and she seemed to now be very forward.

"Yeah, I'm staying with Percy this year. He's my boyfriend and we wanted to spend more time together." Annabeth looked over at me and smiled, obviously taking a liking to this Shania girl.

Just then the warning bell rang, telling us we had 5 minutes untill class started. Turning to Shania, I asked, "What class do you have next?"

She checked her schedule before answering "Calculous. How about you guys?"

"Same." we answered nodding our heads.

"Well then," Shania smiled, "let's go."

We walked into the Calculous room just as the bell ring, and the shot us warning glances.

"Ok, everybody take you're seats." Everyone slowly shuffled into chairs, I sat next to Annabeth and Shania sat behind me. "I'm Ms. Fell and I'll be your teacher this year. I'll be nice and try to make this year fun, however, if you get on my bad side, this year will not be pleasant." She looked us all over, as if daring us to get in trouble. "There are two easy ways to get on my bad side; being late and sleeping in my class. As long as we avoid those things, everything is going to be dandy. Understood?" We all nodded. "Good. Now, though I know most of you know each other, I just want to be sure. We are all going to stand up and say something about yourselves when I call your name. Also, I apologies for the mispronunciations I'm about to do." She turned back to her desk to pick up her attendance sheet. "First up, Ivana Buns."

A short girl with long blond hair stood up. "I'm Ivana and um... I'm the color guard captain..."

"What the hell is color guard?" A tall guy in the back of the room shouted out.

She turned toward him looking irritated, as if she had been asked this many times. "We are the people who perform with the flags during the football half time shows and compete in competitions all year." She seemed very passionate and loyal to her 'sport' and I wondered why I had never noticed her before. Then again, it was a pretty big school. Shania turned around and said something to her and they both laughed, I guess they were friends.

"Alrighty then," The teacher shook her head at the disruption, then checked her sheet for the next student. "Next we have Annabeth Chase, and if I'm not mistaken, you're new here this year, right."

Beside me, Annabeth rose from her chair, "Yes ma'am. My family lives in San Francisco but I'm staying here with my boyfriend to spend the year here and be closer to... Some close friends." She looked over at me as she said the last part, indicating she meant Camp Halfblood.

"Okay then, next on the list is..." And she went on through the list, until she got to J. "Perseus Jackson." She called, and jumped a little in my chair. I was always slightly startled whenever anyone called me my full name as it was usually monsters or enemies who called me Perseus.

I slowly stood, unsure what to say. "umm.. Yeah, I go by Percy and... There's really not much special about me." I looked over to Annabeth as I mentally added, Well, nothing I could tell you mortals about.

"I'm sure you can tell us something, Mr Jackson." Ms. Fell chided as I tried to sit back down. "What did you do during summer break?"

If only you knew... I thought. "Not much. Just stayed in New York, went to summer camp for a while..." And kind of saved all of humanity too.

Slightly surprised at my bluntness, Ms. Fell simply nodded and moved along down the list. I payed no attention until she got to Shania. "Shania LaVoix" The teacher struggled over the foreign name, failing at pronouncing it correctly.

"My name's Shania and... I'm also on the Color Guard team." She plopped back down and looked over at Ivana, completely ignored the gazes she got from half the class.

"And your last name is French, if I'm not mistaken?" Ms. Fell inquired, seeming genuinely interested.

Shania tensed for a millisecond before answering, "Yes."

"Really? Are you from France then?" Mrs Fell continued, apparently not noticing Shania's unease.

"Um.. no. Im Canadian..." Shania said while wincing. It was hard to notice, but she stayed tense even after answering, as if anticipating an assault. No one else noticed, but Annabeth and I were trained for analyzing body language, and she was definitely anticipating something to happen.

Soon after her answer, an uproar of cruel laughter passed through the classroom, stemming from three of the jockey boys in the back. The three of them, having apparently found Shania's Canadianess hilarious, began making stereotypical and derogatory Canadian jokes, much to the class's amusement. I watched as Shania shrunk slightly in her chair and her face brighten red. I looked toward the teacher, hoping she would calm the laughter, but she seemed at a loss for what to do. I looked toward Shania and her green eyes seemingly glow with fury. I didnt know if it was simply all the energy in the room, but the temperature seemed to rise and Shania started shaking slightly, furious at the embarrassment. I looked around to see if I could help in anyway and caught sight of and empty fishbowl filled with stale water. Bingo. I lightly willed the water to follow my command and felt the now familiar pull in my gut as i pulled the water, and the tank with it, toward me enough until it fell of the desk and the noise quickly shut everyone up.

I looked sheepishly over at Annabeth, scared that she would be angry at me for using my power in front of mortals, but she only smiled kindly, understanding why I'd done. I looked over at Shania and found a clear expression of relief on her face. She also happened to be looking at me quite curiously, as if knowing I had done something. But that wasn't possible, right? I mean, her head had been down and I hadn't shown any indication toward the tank other that staring at it a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**ONCE AGAIN, I ONLY OWN MY FABULOUS OCS, RICK IS THE SUPER SIZED MCSHIZZLE THAT OWNS ALL ELSE**

-Shania-

I hated Canadian jokes. How idiotic did you have to be to tease someone about being born somewhere different. Plus, the Canadian stereotype was so incorrect that I couldn't even fathom how any of them could've possibly started. I was also FRENCH Canadian, meaning that I didn't say eh after everything as Quebec spoke French. I always hated telling people I was Canadian. I know, I should've said something different, but I was caught on the spot and said the first thing that popped into my head. Blame my ADHD, I guess. All I could do once the damage was done was shrink in my chair and hide behind my long brown hair. I could feel myself shake with anger and I just wished they would shut up. I could've said something, but I never knew how to act in these situations.

I couldn't stand up to bullies, angry teachers, or my father when he went on an angry yelling streak. He only ever yelled at me, never my brothers. Just me. And my mom never even did anything. Not when he hit me, not when pushed me up the stairs and I ended up spraining my ankle. Never. All I ever did then was shrink away, and that's all I did now.

I looked up at Percy in front of me and saw that he was the only one trying to stop the laughter, him and Annabeth. I watched as he focused on something in front of him and saw his shoulders tense. Just as the old fish bowl flew to the floor, seemingly without provocation. I looked over at Annabeth to see her smile sympathetically and knowingly at Percy. I knew Percy had something to do with the bowl crashing. That's insane. I told myself. He must've just seen it be on the edge and tip over. Some people are good at noticing those things you know. My mind was refusing to accept that there might've been something else going on, something not usual.

-Percy-

After the whole disruption, the teacher had trouble getting back on track. As hard as she tried to seem strict and hard, I could tell she was relatively new to the whole teaching thing. The bell rang and everyone rushed out the door, leaving me, Annabeth and Shania behind as stragglers.

"Percy." Shania said as we exited the room. "I want to thank you for at least trying to do something. You to Annabeth. I could tell you guys were the only ones who actually cared. Well, and Ivana, but she already left." She rushed out her words, slightly blabbering.

"We didn't really do anything." I shrugged, wishing I could've done something better than smash the fish bowl. "What class are you going to now? I have Marine Biology and Annabeth has Architecture."

She looked at her schedule and smiled. "I have Choir next. I'll see you at lunch thought!" She smiled, seeming very happy, whether at the thought of choir or lunch, I didn't know. "You could sit with my friends and I if you wanted. Or not. I mean, whichever you want. You probably have tons of friends to sit with, or you might want to be alone or-"

"Shania." Annabeth said, interrupting her rambling, "We'd love you eat lunch with you. Right Percy? Owh!" She asked me pointedly, mean while kicking my shin. It didn't hurt because of Achilles, but it mustve hurt her a little and was still unnecessary.

"Oh course. The kick was unnecessary though, wasn't it, Annabeth?" I smirked at her irritation and laughed when she slapped my chest, again with no avail. Shania simply looked between us in confusion before shrugging and walking of to her class. I kissed Annabeth goodbye before we each walked of to our separate classes.

I walked into Marine Biology and sat down just as the bell rang. I looked around and was extremely happy to see tanks filled with all kinds of sea life. Of course as soon as they realized I was there, they all began their excited chorus of; Son of the sea god! Son of the sea god! I groaned quietly, wondering how long it would take for me to be completely annoyed with their chant. After about 30 more seconds, I was done. I mentally asked them to be quiet, and their chatter slowly died. Only then did I realize that, thought the bell rang about 5 minutes ago, the chatter in the classroom hadnt stopped. I looked toward the teacher's desk, but there was no one there. After another couple minutes, a frazzled looking middle aged man stumbled in, his briefcase hastily closed with paper peeking out and his coat misbuttoned. Everyone giggled as he set his papers down and tried to straighten up.

"Yes, yes, I know I'm late, but honestly! You students are late all the time! Don't I get a reprieve this one time?" He smiled at us, obviously joking. I could already tell I would like this class a lot. "Alright. My name is Dr. Celp. I know, I know, a marine biologist named after kelp? Ha ha, very funny. Very original too." Everyone in the class laughed, already favoring this teacher. "Also, all of you who signed up for this class only hoping to gut some fish, out now." He dramatically pointed to the door, signaling to exit. "Because this will be a non dissection course. Sorry" Everyone groaned at this, but I only smiled. I hadn't even though about the dissection part, and I wasn't sure if I could've gotten myself to cutting open a fish after hearing them talk and praise me.

"And lastly, today you will be having a pop quiz. No grade, just seeing how much you know." He started walking around the class room giving everyone a numbered sheet. "As you've probably noticed, there are numbered fish tanks all around the class room, just as there are numbers on this sheet. I want you to go around this room and attempt to identify as my creatures as you can. Yes miss...?" He trailed off as a girl with short dark hair raised her hand animatedly.

"Wrengers." She answered happily before continuing. "And I was just wondering if we were ever going to study turtles because I dont see any."

Dr. Celp smiled and nodded, smirking at her eagerness. "Rest assured miss Wrengers, we will study sea turtles near the end of the year. No need to go into cardiac arrest." He added as she was still bouncing in her seat. The class laughed, but not rudely and the girl laughed along. "Alright, enough dilly dally. Get to work."

Two dozen chairs starched the ground as everyone stood up from their desks and hurried over to the tanks. I started with the last tanks as everyone was starting with the first ones and I could avoid the shoving. As I approached the tank and took a look at the bright blue and gold fish, something clicked in my mind. Azure Damsel. I jumped slightly, startled that I automatically knew what kind of fish it was. Hello son of the sea god! The fish greeted excitedly. Um... Hello? I mentally answered hesitantly, unsure of proper fish conversing manners. The fish, however, seemed pleased as it swam in a little circle and jumped.

I moved around the room, automatically knowing each fish name and having a small conversation with each. Since I was going backwards, I soon passed the large mob of students arguing over whether a Gar was an Eel or Pufferfish. I finished identifying all the fish and went back to my seat, unsure what to do as we still had 15 minutes of class left.

"Is there a problem? Do you not like the activity?" I looked up to see Dr. Celp looking down at me, concerned.

"Umm...no..." I said awkwardly. "I'm just finished..."

A slightly shocked expression passed his face and I wondered if anyone had ever finished his "test" at all, let alone in so little time and with every answer correct. He checked over all of my answers with his answer sheet and looked back up at me, startled. "These are all correct mr..."

"Jackson. Percy Jackson."

"Well Percy," He smiled at me, "Since you are done so early and seem to know so much about marine life, would you like to be my... " He thought for a second, seeming to have to find the words. "Teaching assistant?" He ended finally.

"What? What do you mean Dr. Celp?"

He laughed at my unsure expression. "Don't worry Percy. I'm not asking much, just helping out in class demonstrations, helping me with lab project, perhaps coming in after school to help once in awhile. What do you say?"

I thought about it for barely a second before happily responding. "Y-Yeah! I'd love to."

He smiled at me kindly, almost reminding me of Chiron except, of course, he wasn't a centaur. "Well then, for the last 10 minutes, feel free to just walk around and examine the fish more." He waved me to toward the fish then turned back to help a hopelessly confused student.


	3. Chapter 3

**I STILL DONT OWN PJO. WISH I DID, BUT I DONT.**

-Annabeth-

The Architecture class was quite an experience. Though Percy had been joking when he asked if I was going to teach the class, he might as well have been right. The teacher was a 50 year old retired business architect who, though she seemed well experienced, wasn't very structured or organized and would have been better suited as an elementary school art teacher.. She started off the class with a free drawing assessment, telling the class to free draw as best as they could while showing off their skills. I sighed as she went back to her desk and took no notice of all the students now loudly talking and gossiping.

I went to the back of the class room and sat at an completely empty circle table and spread out the architect paper I had grabbed from a pile. I started sketching some ideas I'd had for the god's temples. I was halfway done with a sketch for Demeter's temple when I heard a small voice from in front of me.

"Um... Do you think... Maybe.. I-I could sit with you?" I looked up to find a small boy with messy brown and glasses. He was probably 3 inches shorter than me,and seemed absolutely terrified of me.

"Of Course!" I smiled at him sympathetically to show him I wouldn't bite. He nodded gratefully and sat down across from me, quietly pulling out his own sketch without a word. I went back to my work, erasing and redrawing all the tiny details Demeter had requested. Why would you want exactly 500 wheat stalks sculpted into the entry way? And how was I supposed to make grass grow upside down on the ceiling inside the temple? I sighed and shook my head, clearing my head of the numbers and proportions shaking inside. I looked over to what the boy was working on.

It was a house. Both modern and classical, with slanting roofs and elegant arches. While the two concepts didn't match, it was an interesting idea. I noticed, however, that one of his windows didn't match his proportions.

"Hey," I caught his attention, "You're windows's proportions don't fit."

He looked up at me, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "I-I... Sorry..." he trailed off, shrinking away.

"No, no! I didn't mean it as an insult!" I amended, immediately feeling bad at scaring him. Percy always did say I was intimidating, and if the invincible Savior of Olympus was intimidated by me, how must this mortal feel. "I just meant to help since its such a great concept, I don't want you to get deducted or something because of a miscalculate proportion."

He looked up at me, slowly and hesitantly, "You mean you aren't making fun of me?"

I laughed, despite the seriousness of the situation. "No, of course not. You seem like a really smart guy, I'm just making sure you're math lines up. Im kind of OCD about correcting people, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's ok, I shouldn't have jumped at you. I'm just not used to people being so... nice to me." He smiled at me, brightening. "You're new here, right?" I nodded. "My name's Peter. What's yours?"

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

The class went by quickly after that, Peter and I talking about architecture and each others sketches. It turned out that he knew his stuff but, as always, I knew more. I went into ADHD induced blabbering about famous architectural project a couple times, but he seemed actually interested. As the bell rang, I found out that he also had gym with Percy and I, so I walked him to the locker rooms where I then went to girl's locker room and he went to the boy's.

I quickly changed, ignoring the gossip until I heard a familiar name come up in a conversation: Percy. I turned and found a small group of overly preppy girls shrieking and giggling. I was only able to overhear snippets of their conversation, but what I did hear startled me.

"Have you seen Percy this year? He got so tan over the summer!"

"I know! And muscular! Have you seen his abs?"

"Eeek! I know right! And he's so Mysterious too! He completely ignores Tyler's group even though he could be the most popular guy in school!"

I groaned at these girls' insolent yapping, they sounded like freaking Chihuahuas! I hadn't realized he was so popular at school though, or that other girls thought of him that way. I knew a couple girls at Camp had brief crushes on him after seeing him lead the Battle, but I never thought he would have his own fan club! I wondered if he even knew about these girls? I'd have to ask him later.

I finished changing, but just as I was turning to leave, the Chihuahuas (As I had now dubbed them) burst into another fit of shrieking and giggling, and I couldnt help but snort at their ridiculous behavior. Unfortunately, they heard me before I was able to make it out to the gym.

"Whats so funny New Girl?" The apparent leader sneered.

I internally groaned, knowing I would have to put these girls in their place. "Nothing really, other than the fact that you think you have a chance with Percy." I smirked at their comical gasps.

The lead one was the first to rebound, "Like you think you have a chance..." She looked me over, probably thinking of a good insult. "...California!" She exclaimed, proud of herself for thinking of the insult.

"Really? Was California the best you could do? I don't really see how it's insulting, Bleach." Referring to her obnoxious over-bleached and straightened hair.

At this, all their powdered face scrunched up in anger and they all started muttering, trying to come up with a comeback. The lead one once again was the first to think of anything. "Yeah? Well at least any one of us has a better chance with Percy than you do, you... You... Ugly bitch!"

Wow, very original. I thought. "Yeah, I'm sure you do." I responded sarcastically, but they obviously didn't pick up on it when they all smirked and giggled at their assumed victory.

I walked out the door to the gym before one of them gathered enough brain cells to recognize sarcasm. I looked around the gym, scouring for Percy and found him leaning against the wall, lazily waiting for me and for the coach to start the class.

"Hey." he said happily as I walked up to him. "What took you so long?"

"I got held up by your fan club."

"What?" A shocked expression plastered his face as I burst into laughter, remembering the event. I quickly recounted what had happened and saw he was stifling laughter by the end of it. "Those girls are just the stereotypical popular girls. They have a crush on any guy mildly good at any sport. I think they alternate every other week."

I laughed along with him, until the girls came out of the locker room, peering around for me. "Here comes a show." I smirked to Percy.

He smirked back with the look in his eyes that always come before he did something troublesome. "Do you want to really give 'em a show?" He asked me slyly as the Chihuahuas saw us and began approaching.

"Seaweed Brain, what are you planning?" I asked him warily, always worried of his plans. Before I could as him anything more, the Chihuahuas were upon us and the lead one was opening her mouth, about to talk. She never got the chance though because her mouth stayed open, in shock, as Percy gently turned me and kissed me, shutting up anything they were about to say. We broke apart a minute later, both of us grinning at their expressions.

"Hi girls." Percy said easily, "Have you met my girlfriend, Annabeth?"

-Percy-

Gym went by very quickly, all that happened after the whole fiasco with Annabeth and the girls was the coach explaining the different units we would be having, both Annabeth and I brightened when he said we would have a self-defense unit first. After we had both changed, we met out in front of the gym to make our way to our Ancient Studies class. We both wondered what it would be like, and how much would be incorrect. As we walked into the class we were happy to see Shania there to. She was talking animatedly to a blond girl next to her. We sat next to her and only overheard the end of their conversation; "You know what? Just shut up refrigerator." the blond girl said. "Hotdog." Shania muttered in reply. Annabeth and I quietly laughed, unable to make sense of their conversation.

"Do we want to even try making sense of what we overheard?" Annabeth asked Shania.

Shania looked over at us, the back at the other girl before they both burst into laughter. "Not really... It's a long, long story." she answered in between their laughter. "By the way, this is Ciaran." She continued, gesturing the the blond girl.

"Excuse me!" we turned to find the teacher staring at us with her hands on her hips and her lips pursed. "The bell rang a minute ago and you are still all yammering. Now while I realize that you are adolescents and are under the impression that the world revolves around you, Im happy to dissappoint you and tell you it doesn't." I glanced over at Annabeth, already fearing this class's outcome. "My name is Mrs. Panachi and no, you may not call me Mrs. P. Now, I'm going to pass out course outlines and textbooks. I suggest you take good care of these as we will be using this textbook all year. As you can see by the course outline, we will be spending almost all of our time on Ancient Greece and it's mythology. We will spend a brief amount of time on Rome near the end of the school year, but Rome is really more studied in the Latin classes." She went back to her desk after finishing passing out everything. "Since today is the first day, I will cut you an easier day, but this will most likely never happen again. We have a lot of material to go through and I highly doubt most of you will be able to absorb any of it. Today we will do a quick verbal review to see what little you know. Does anyone want to begin?" Both Annabeth and I raised our hands, and so did Shania, her friend Ciaran, and two more people near the back of the room. Mrs. Panachi looked us all over before pointing to me. "You. Mr. Perseus Jackson." She said after checking her list. "You do realize you are named after a very famous hero in Greek Mythology?"

"Yes Mrs. Panachi" I answered innocently. "But I go by Percy."

"Not in my class you don't Mr. Perseus. Now get on with what you raised your hand for before I pick someone else."

I huffed as I stood up, agitated by her rude behavior. "Okay, let's see... Though there are many, many minor gods, there are 12 more powerful and known gods known as the Olympians. They were all descendant from Kronos and Rhea, titans that ruled the earth before the gods. Kronos tried eating his children as he feared their power would overthrow him, but Rhea tricked him by feeding him a rock and saving one child: Zeus. Zeus grew up safe until he was strong enough to defeat his father. He then tricked him into spitting up the other gods, as they were immortal they had grown up in his stomach." One girl in the back gagged and i had to stifle a laugh. "Once Kronos spit out his children, Zeus cut him up into pieces with his own scythe and threw his remains into Tartarus. But as titans are immortal, he never died and was still alive there. After his overthrow, the gods took power. The three eldest brothers, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades drew lots to decide who would rule over which realm. Zeus picked the skies, Poseidon drew the seas and Hades was left with the Underworld. The other Olympians are Demeter, the goddess of agriculture, Hermes, the god of messengers and thieves, Hephaestus, the god of forges, Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, Ares, the god of war, (I had to stop myself from groaning at that one) Dionysus, the god of wine, (I stifled another groan) Apollo and Artemis, the twin archers and the sun and moon... And Hera." I looked over at Annabeth's barely contained irritation for the goddess. "The goddess of marriage and family. Some other major gods who aren't always considered Olympians are Hades and Persephone, since they spend a lot of time in the Underworld, Hestia, because she gave up her position to Dionysus to avoid a fight amongst the gods, and Pan... Because he is... dead..." I looked over at Annabeth as we remembered the cave in the labyrinth.

"But, Percy..." Shania asked. "There's something i never understood; if gods are immortal, how could they possibly die? I know the story; a voice was heard of a coast saying that Pan had died, but if they could've survived being eaten, what could kill them?"

I looked at her, slightly shocked by her thought process. "Well, if he loses all he stands for, his essence just fades to nothingness." I looked over at Annabeth again and saw she too was being saddened by the memory. "Anyway." I continued, wanting to change the subject. "As there are many gods, there are also many, many monsters. The heroes in the Greek legend were usually demigods; the mortal children of the gods, and were needed to protect mortals from monsters. Some of the more famous monsters are Medusa, the Minotaur, Hydras, and Hell Hounds... And those are very hard to kill." I skilled slightly, remembering all the quests I had gone on, usually with Annabeth. I didn't have to look over at her to know she was smiling to. "There are also-"

"Mr. Jackson." A shrill voice interrupted, "Though a small section of your information was almost correct, almost all of it is horrendously wrong. Not to mention the fact that you have been talking about these in present tense the entire time!" Mrs. Penachi shrilly screeched. "Now, I don't know if you have some senile uncle convinced that these idiotic stories are real, and he has been contaminating your mind, but these myths are just nonsense! They are foolish stories that were created by uneducated idiots before any real science or logic was used! This class is a study of these myths in a purely curious and factual way! We will be examining the myths and stories as a way to see how these, these, imbeciles acted back then!" She took a deep breath and straightened her knee length brown pencil skirt and suit jacket before turning back to us. "Now, let's get onto the real lesson before any of you allow anymore false information into your minds. Turn to page 12 to begin reading the actual story of Kronos and Rhea. You see, though Kronos did eat his children in fear of an overthrow, the Titans weren't horrible monsters as Mr. Jackson put it. In fact, the Greeks beleived there had been an era of great order, and they foolishly thanked imaginary Titans for it. It was foolish as they thanked and blamed everything on the gods, believing everything happened due to divine force. We now know better. There are no divine gods, we are smart enough to discover science and if we want something done, we do it. Not go kill a sheep to please our imagination. That is what caused the fall of Greece."

Mrs. Penachi finished her rant and smiled down at us, smug with her speech. I was about to stand up and say something when I felt a hand on my arm. I looked over and saw Annabeth's warning eyes. Don't do anything, Seaweed Brain, her expression warned me, and I knew I would just have to sit there and bear the insults. I turned my head back to the front and tried to pay attention to the lesson, but whenever I did, all I heard were insults against Greece or the gods.

When the bell finally rang, I let out a huge sigh and hurried out the door with Annabeth quickly following behind. We were soon joined by Shania and her friend Ciaran, and we walked together to the cafeteria. When we got there, Shania lead us toward a table already with three people sitting at it. I I recognized two of them from my classes, but the third girl was new.

"Guys, this is Percy and Annabeth." Shania introduced us. "And you already met Ivana, in our math class," She pointed to the girl with long blond hair who was the captain of flag team. "And this is is Maggie and Megan." She indicated to the two other girls, one with short brown hair and the other dark skinned with medium length black hair. I recognized the short haired one from my marine biology class and knew her to be Maggie, so the other must've been Megan.

"Aren't you in my marine biology class?" Maggie asked me and I nodded simply, "Didn't you, like, identify all the fishes correctly in less than 15 minutes?"

I shrugged, not wanting excess attention. "Yes. And aren't you the one who was freaking out over turtles?" At this, all of her friends burst out into laughter and started teasing her about it. Apparently they had a long running inside joke about Maggie and turtles. Lunch went by quickly and smoothly, I got to know better Shania and her friends and found they were quite nice. We had been joined by two guys about halfway through the period, Xander, who was apparently Maggie's boyfriend and had curly hair that was died bright blue, and Kurt, a lean guy with brown hair and brown eyes who Shania said had been her friend since the 6th grade. I was certainly no child of Aphrodite and sucked when it came to identifying love, (really, just ask anyone at camp) yet even I could tell that Kurt liked Shania as more than friends.

When the lunch bell rang, we all headed our separate ways and Annabeth and I went to our English class. Compared to all the other classes of the day, this one went by quite uneventfully. We did get a pleasant surprise though when we walked into class and found Paul to be our teacher. We left his class feeling really excited for the year as Paul was one of the best English teachers ever. Yes might opinion might've been biased, but it was still true in my book.

I kissed Annabeth goodbye as she headed off to her Physics class and I made my way to my Anatomy class. As I went to take a seat in the back, the teacher stopped me and pointed to a seating chart. I mentally groaned until I saw who I was sharing the work desk with; Shania LaVoix. I smiled thinking that this class may be more entertaining if I sat with her. I could tell she to had no trouble getting off topic and distracted. I sat down in the assigned seat and waited for her to come in.

"Hey Desk Buddy." Shania said casually as she slid into the chair next to me. "The teacher really is going to regret seating us together." We both laughed until the teacher, a middle aged kind looking woman, called the class to attention.

"Alright kids, I'm Mrs. Lucian and Im going to be your Anatomy teacher this year." She smiled at us kindly and started telling us about the class. "Your lab partner this entire year will be the person you are sitting next to now." Shania and I looked at each other and smiled. "Most of you are Juniors and so I hope that by now you are all capable of introducing yourselves without my help. Now, this year we will be learning a lot about human anatomy, going in depth into all organs and systems used in keeping you alive. We will be learning all your bones and body parts, and yes, that does mean tests. Sorry." We all laughed at her good humor and bright attitude. "Some of our more interesting labs will be analyzing our own blood, dissecting miniature, cadaver models and constructing your own skeleton out of random objects."

She went on telling us about the upcoming year. She kept her tone light, but something in her eyes told me that I didn't want to get on her bad side. When the bell rang, I said goodbye to Shania and made my way over to Swimming while she apparently had drama. When I made it to the locker room, I quickly changed into the Swim suit I had from last year and rushed out to the pool. I was still captain from last year, as no one had beaten my time and no one else wanted the position as much. The coach did announce, however, that there would be an assistant captain this year, and the position would go to whoever came the closest to me, wanted it the most, and worked well with everyone. With that fact in everyone's mind, we all jumped into the pool for some practice laps. The only bad thing about being on a swim team with mortals was that i could never swim my fastest, i always had to keep it slower so as to not arouse suspicion. After 8 laps, I noticed most people were tiring and slowing down. I kept going strong, the water not only refilling but doubling my energy.

We finished warming up and I started to lead laps and drills. As we swam, I kept an eye out for who wasnt as tired and who was swimming faster. One guy who surprised me was boy I had met at lunch, Kurt. Though I hadn't thought much of him when Shania introduced me, I could see that he swam pretty darn fast. By the end of practice, everyone was panting slightly as we hurried back to the locker rooms. I dried myself off in a second while pretending to use my towel and changed back into my clothes. I also dried my swim suit before putting back in my bag, shielding it with my body so that no one saw it.

I was walking out when I heard a small commotion break out in by the showers. I walked back to see two seniors on the JV team picking on a freshman I knew had only barely made that team. I was about to step in a speak up when someone beat me to it.

"Leave him alone, guys." Kurt said, stepping up in front of the seniors, who a full head taller.

"Or what? Are you gonna make us?" They sneered at him, mean while the freshman they were picking on was able to back away slowly and get away.

"M-maybe." Kurt said, trying to stand taller and look tough, but he was breaking. The bullies laughed and clenched their fists. I had just decided to step in incase this got bad, when one of the two guys reached out and punch Kurt on the side of the face. He tried to stay standing, but stumbled back against the wall. The seniors wound back to punch him again, but before they could, I caught the first one's fist in my hand.

"He might not make you. But I will if you don't leave him alone." I said casually looking over my shoulder to see Kurt's bruised face.

**There, that chapter was nice and long right? i dont know what else to right down here, i just felt the need to congradulate myself on a long chapter... k bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

-Kurt-

I had seen the two seniors picking on the freshman, probably jealous that a freshman was as good as them. I tried to step in and help, but it didn't really go as well as I had planned. Sure, the kid had gotten away, but I had received a nasty punch in the face. I stumbled back and leaned against the wall, my face throbbing. They neared me and wound back again, about to punch me again. I closed my eyes, expecting another painful hit, but none came.

"He might not make you. But I will if you don't leave him alone." A voice said casually, as if it stood up to giant bullies on a daily basis. I looked up to find the Captain, Percy. I remembered Shania introducing me to him during lunch.

They laughed at him, even though he was the Varsity captain, they were taller with obtuse, bulging muscles. The second one wound his hand back and threw another wild punch at Percy again, but that one was stopped too. Holding the second guy's fist, Percy twisted his hand back and pushed him back. I could tell Percy was a lot stronger than he seemed to be. The first one growled angrily and tried to attack Percy from behind, but Percy was to fast and ducked out of the way, tripping him. He fell into a puddle of water that I was sure wasn't there 3 seconds before.

Behind him, Ugly #2 was back on his feet and rearing back to punch Percy in the back of the head. "Look out!" I screamed, trying to warn Percy, but he was to slow. He only had time to turn around, receiving the punch directly on the nose. I winced and closed my eyes, expecting to hear the loud crunch of his nose shattering, but nothing. I opened my eyes to see that Percy was only pushed slightly back, while Ugly #2 clutched his knuckle, looking as if he had tried to punch a brick wall. Percy kicked him backward and he tripped over what looked like a small wall of water. I blinked and the water was gone. On of the shower faucets had been turned on during the fight and water was spewing everywhere, soaking everyone. I shakily stood up, staring in awe at what Percy had done. He had easily beat two bigger guys and wasn't even bruised.

"Are you alright?" He asked, coming over to me looking quite worried.

I shook off the left over grogginess from being punched in the face. "Yep! Fine! All good."

He looked at me, smirking. "Yeah? Well your face says otherwise. Go look in the mirror before you decide if you're really alright." He lightly shoved me toward the mirrors while lightly laughing. I looked in the mirror and winced when I saw the angry, dark bruise covering my cheek. How on earth was I going to explain this to my mother? I looked back at Percy to see him laughing at my expression. "It's not that bad dude, it could've been worse."

"I know, I just don't know how on earth I'm to explain this to my mom." I shook my head, knowing I was in trouble. We walked out together, everyone else had already left, and talked nonchalantly about swimming. As we talked, my mind wandered back to the scenes that I'd seen. Percy getting punched directly in the nose, and obtaining no damage. Not having a single scratch or bruise on him. I looked at him, and also found that he was not wet whatsoever. We had been in the locker room showers and there was water everywhere, the shower had turned in and sprayed everything, and I had seen him walk through the shower spray. And yet, there wasn't a drop of water on him. I knew there was something going on, and I was going to find out what.

-Percy-

The rest of the week passed by with much less excitement. I had told Annabeth about what had happened in the locker room. At first she was afraid that they were monsters, but after checking them out more, we realized they weren't even bright enough to be Hyperboreans, let alone any real threat. There was no real action until Monday morning. Just as we pulled up to the school, we saw two harpies landing on the lawn near the back doors. There were no mortals around the back so we charged in. I pulled out Riptide and charged after the first one. She swiped at me with her claws, but I ducked and sliced upward, turning her into a shower of golden monster dust.

I turned to help Annabeth, but she was already stabbing it. She stood up clutching her arm. "Stupid bird scratched me." She explained. We sat down and pulled out our bag of ambrosia. I fed her some while I looked her cut over. I was a long gash on her forearm, not too deep but still painful. "I hate getting hurt." She pouted.

I laughed, of course Annabeth whined about being vulnerable and not the pain. "Come on, we can go to the nurse's and tell her you fell or something. We need to rap that up."

"Fine." She said grumpily as we marched up the stairs.

-First Period-

"Annabeth!" Shania ran up to us gaping at Annabeth's wrapped arm and bloody shirt. "What the hell happened?"

"Fell. On a rock." She replied stonily, hating the cover up story as it made her look clumsy. I had to stifle a laugh at her expression. "Shut up Seaweed Brain." She growled at me.

Shania looked between us, curious. "How did you get that nickname? Pretty unique."

Annabeth was more than happy to answer. Well since he's an idiot, but a good swimmer, I had deducted that his brain must be filled with seaweed." She smiled cockily at me.

"And her nickname is Wise Girl because she is a know-it-all." I grinned back at her.

Shania laughed at us before adding herself to our list of strange nicknames. "Not to outshine your weirdness, but my nickname is sometimes Refrigerator." We stared at her in confusion, wanting an explanation. "Really long, confusing story. Basically I told a joke when my friends and I were really tired where the punch line was refrigerator... And I was forever branded that. " She looked back at us barely containing her laughter. "I'll explain better at another time. There really is no logical explanation."

"Alright class let's begin!" The teacher called the class to attention and we began.

The rest of the day went by very well and I thought that maybe once, I had good luck. Maybe after fighting the harpies, Nemesis and Tyche had granted me good fortune for a day. Those hopes dissapeared when everything went horribly wrong when I got to 7th period.

Last Friday we had talked about the lab we would be doing today: Analyzing our own blood. Shania and I had been goofing off distractedly during class and not paying any attention whatsoever, so when I walked into class to find our lab stations set up with medical scalpels and microscopes, I knew I was in trouble. Getting a drop of my blood meant cutting me, and thanks to Achilles, that was now impossible.

"σκατά!" I muttered as I walked in and sat down.

Shania was already sitting down and looked over at me worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

I tried to think of an excuse for me to not be able to do this lab, but I had nothing. I stood up without answering Shania and made my way to the teacher. "Mrs. Lucian..." I hesitated unsure how to continue.

"What is it Percy? Whats wrong?" She asked when she saw my worried face.

"I can't do this lab."

Her face looked shocked for a millisecond before becoming stern. "And why on earth is that?"

"Because... Because I can't cut myself (quite literally too)... I'm... Scared of blood?" I said the last part not very convincingly, and it ended up sounding like a question.

"Really?" She said skeptically, not believing my story in the slightest. "Then how come you didn't come see me on Friday when I told everyone who wouldnt be able to cut themselves to. You didn't come get the sheet to sign by your parent to sign you out of the lab. You did none of this Percy, I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do, you'll have to do the lab."

"But I-"

"Percy." She interrupted. "You do this lab, or both you and your partner get an F on it. Although you may not care about your grade, your partner does." She then turned and left me standing idiotically and totally screwed.

"σκατά." I muttered again before going back to sit with Shania**.**


End file.
